


Night Time Pleasures

by EchoingInfinite



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, how are there no fics for these two here, this is a really old fic - this is from ffnet days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: Kotaro/Hanzo PWP.A fic from my FF.net days. First published 9th April 2012.





	Night Time Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what compelled me to find and reupload this, but here it is.

"Now, where were we?" Kotaro chuckled, using his free hand to remove Hanzo's mask and face guard, relishing in the way those eyes were gazing up at him with such wanton desire in their depths. "What a good little dog…" he smirked as leaned down and smashed his lips against Hanzo's, dragging his tongue along Hanzo's lips, asking for entrance, and when Hanzo refused to open his mouth, Kotaro used his free hand to reach down and grasp Hanzo's cock. Hanzo gasped in surprise, and the redhead took the chance to slip his tongue into that sinful mouth.

Hanzo tried not to let any sounds of pleasure leave him as he felt Kotaro's tongue inside his mouth, swirling inside the wet cavern. He would admit, only to himself, that he found these occurrences pleasurable. Kotaro just knew what he was doing, and Hanzo had come to enjoy the company. His master had succeeded in uniting the land, and there was no need for Hanzo anymore. He had lived most of the past few months in complete solitude. Then Kotaro returned.

Kotaro grunted slightly when he felt Hanzo bite down on his tongue, rather hard at that. He pulled away, feeling a familiar copper taste inside his mouth. He wanted to laugh at how determined Hanzo was to not get aroused, but Kotaro knew all the right places to touch, to kiss, to suck… He knew how to do it… He smirked, reaching with his free hand and roughly grabbing Hanzo's chin, "A good mutt should know not to attack its master… You should be punished…"

Fucking him so hard, making him unable to walk or sit for a week sounded great. "I'm not your pet!" Hanzo snarled, angrily.

Kotaro smirked, giving Hanzo the once over. He leaned down towards the side of Hanzo's head, and bit into the tip of his ear. He smirked, feeling Hanzo's body shiver, and hearing the small moan that escaped him.

Using his free hand, Kotaro grasped Hanzo's chin, forcing his head to the side, giving Kotaro total access to that perfect throat. "I see the mark I last left on you is still here…" the redhead chuckled, causing Hanzo to glare at him from the corner of his eye. He leaned down, and licked Hanzo's neck, slowly and sensuously. Hanzo felt his eyes become half-lidded, and he knew his face was completely flushed by now.

Kotaro's grin widened. He let go of Hanzo's chin, then reached down and grasped Hanzo's erection, rubbing him through the fabric of his trousers. He chuckled at the expression of absolute disgust on Hanzo's face, and he noticed, Hanzo's face had become a little red. Blushing, eh? Kotaro smirked, running his hand up Hanzo's pale chest, stopping at his right nipple, moving down to take the nub between his teeth. Hanzo cried out, his body bucking upwards into Kotaro's, causing their erections to rub together. Kotaro played with the nub with his tongue, inwardly smirking at Hanzo's attempts at holding back his cries.

Kotaro just knew how to touch him, and it was driving Hanzo absolutely crazy. The blood was rushing to his face, and with every little touch, lick and hungry kiss, Hanzo felt his cock harden. There was no way he could deny he was aroused. There was a non-stop tingling all the way throughout his body, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut, clench his fists tightly and bite his lips. God, he couldn't take it…

"Come on, I want to hear your cries…" Kotaro breathed, slowly reaching down with his hand, undoing the tie, and pushing the trousers down. Hanzo closed his eyes, slightly ashamed he allowed himself to be exposed to the other ninja like this. The redheads hand curled around his cock, stroking and coaxing. Hanzo bit his lower lip even harder, trying so hard to hold the moans back. He couldn't… He just couldn't… Kotaro's fingers teased his tip, and he smirked down at Hanzo. He leaned down, and roughly captured Hanzo's lips again, slipping his tongue into Hanzo's mouth, relishing in the sounds which came from the other man. His tongue tangled with Hanzo's, and he grinded against the body underneath him, and he inwardly smirked when he felt the hardened cock underneath him.

Pulling away, Kotaro let go of Hanzo's wrists, and moved lower. Hanzo had been ready to push the redhead off of him, but when a sudden warmth engulfed him, he couldn't help but cry out. "Ko-ahhhh!" Hanzo immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stop the cries coming forth. He could feel that skilful mouth sucking on him. Oh, God… he couldn't take it! Shivers wracked his entire body, and his breathing became ragged.

Kotaro chuckled as he pulled away for a brief moment, breathless. He smirked, amused, when he looked up at Hanzo. He moved up again, and grasped the hand over Hanzo's mouth, pulling it away. He brought it to his mouth, running his tongue over the fingers. Hanzo's face was flushed red, his eyes half lidded, and his body shivering.

His clothing had been thrown somewhere off to the side, and Kotaro had went down on him. He could feel those hands cup and knead his ass, and he clenched his fists, his nails digging into his skin, hard enough to draw blood. Their cocks grinded together, sending a tingling sensation throughout Hanzo's body. Kotaro grunted, relishing in the way Hanzo threw his head back, closed his eyes, and arched his back.

Hanzo gasped, feeling one of the redheads fingers slipped into his entrance. He slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his moans. Another finger was added, scissoring inside him, making him tremble and shiver uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you're still so tight, Hanzo." Kotaro smirked, scissoring his fingers inside the other man. He reached with his free hand and grabbed the hand over Hanzo's mouth again. He slipped his fingers in further, stretching the entrance, and he smirked when Hanzo cried out, not attempting to hold it back.

Hanzo moaned again, his back arching off the floor, as he saw white flash in his vision. There… Oh, God… Kotaro just hit the right place…

Suddenly, something came over Kotaro and he removed his fingers from the other man's entrance, moving to grab Hanzo by his hips. Hanzo was then face down on the floor, Kotaro above him. He heard Kotaro whisper something, but he couldn't make out the words. He could only gasp in surprise when he felt the other man's cock buried right into him. He clenched his fists tightly, and bit his lower lip, trembling when Kotaro pulled out, then pounded into him again, this time, harder and faster.

Hanzo yelped, feeling the inside of his body burn with every thrust.

Kotaro pulled out for a brief moment, hearing Hanzo breathe a sigh of relief, before plunging all the way back in, pushing deeper until he was completely buried to the hilt, causing Hanzo to cry out even louder, and he smirked in anticipation, feeling a strong desire get a grip of him. He leaned forward, and took the tip of Hanzo's ear in his mouth, biting hard.

Another thrust, and a very painful one, at that.

Hanzo clenched his fists even harder, certain his knuckles would be turning white.

Kotaro continued to pound him, and soon, he'd be over the edge.

Hanzo felt his prostrate continually banged into with every thrust Kotaro did. The pleasure was almost blinding… He barely registered the redheads hand slip under him, and grasp his cock, pumping it. Oh God… He felt like he was going to pass out. Everything had become so hazy now…

All Kotaro could hear from Hanzo was his laboured breathing and moaning. His entire body was wracked with shudders, and trembling… His face was flushed… His voice seemed to have forgotten how to form words. He had only heard moaning.

Kotaro stopped, still buried inside the other man. He paused, and he breathed, and that was the only warning Hanzo got before the other man released into him.

Hanzo relaxed, feeling Kotaro pull out of him, and he could feel the cum drip down his legs. He collapsed, closing his eyes, trying to calm his breathing, and get a grip of himself. He felt exhausted. Behind him, he could hear Kotaro moving around. Hanzo grasped the floor, and mustered his remaining strength in order to push himself up. He turned to look at Kotaro who was standing up, fully clothed and seemingly relaxed. He smirked down at Hanzo as he said, "What a good pet you are…"

Hanzo refused to answer, and glared only in return.

Kotaro chuckled, clearly amused, turning towards the closed window, whispering, "I'll see you again soon, my pet…"


End file.
